


Ready

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, FTM Peter Parker, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Peter is just a tiny but nervous over his first time with Tony. He wants to give the man everything but he's not sure if he could do...thatquite yet.Tony is perfectly fine, more than happy actually, with anything Peter wants to do.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: trans!peter having sex with tony for the first time with a sprinkle of breeding kink pretty please 
> 
> Result: Starker loving with a pinch of breeding kink
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker-inactive.tumblr.com/post/177818913021/transpeter-having-sex-with-tony-for-the-first))
> 
>  **Note:** I’m not trans so hopefully this isn’t too bad. I tried my best and apologize if it’s… Off.

Some days he couldn’t handle it.

But Tony was so good to him, so loving and accepting that sometimes… sometimes Peter felt every bit of him was good.

Peter trusted Tony, loved him with every atom in his body. He knew his trust was well earned when Tony didn’t even bat an eye over Peter being trans.

The older man had questions, of course, but at the end of it, he had pressed a gentle kiss to Peter’s forehead. And Peter knew that this was it for him.

Even then, it took much longer than Peter wanted to be physically comfortable with Tony. But the older man never pushed, always followed his lead. That wasn’t to say he was passive in their relationship. Oh no, Tony was as passionate about loving Peter as he was with technology. Over time, they developed a rhythm and the cues that their bodies gave eventually became so well known that it was easy to tell what the other wanted.

By the time Peter was ready, they’d already have months of intimacy. Peter was already familiar with Tony’s hands, his mouth… and especially his cock. He just hadn’t been ready for that final step until now.

When the time came, Peter was only a tiny bit nervous. They had talked over what they’d do and Peter would decide it all. He wanted Tony to fuck him, to finally pop his cherry because he was so certain that there would be no one else but Tony in his life after this.

He wanted anal. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the other thing.

Tony was so gentle with him but Peter wasn’t patient. They’d done this plenty of times before, Tony’s thick fingers stretching him open while Peter moaned and writhed on the bed.

He wanted the real thing now.

With Tony sliding into his tight ass, Peter found that it was so easy to forget about everything else. No condoms, just the feeling of Tony’s hot, hard length sliding into him, inch by inch, opening him up for the very first time.

With his nerve endings singing and his blood on fire, Peter could do nothing but float on the cloud of pleasure. Tony was fucking him from behind, hard thrusts of his hips slamming right against Peter’s ass. The force of it knocked Peter down to his stomach. It felt good to feel his front press against the bed, the hard definition of his chest contrasting against the soft pillows.

Tony continued to fuck into him, his lover’s large hands gripping his slim hips tight as he continued to shove right in. Peter felt full, stretched open over the thick girth of Tony,’s erection. He could feel the heavy slap of Tony’s balls against him and it made Peter feel so dirty… so needy and hungry for this man’s cock.

Tony’s words were grunted out, each breathless murmur only further fueling Peter’s own desires.

“Love fucking your tight hole, baby boy… so fucking tight…” Tony groaned. “Ugh… I can feel you squeezing down on me, so fucking tight… You want my load, don’t you baby…?”

And what else could Peter do but cry out in agreement. With tears prickling in his eyes, Peter threw a hand behind him. His fingers met with Tony’s hip.

“Please… Want it… want it so bad,” Peter moaned. “Wanna feel you cum inside me…”

“Yeah?” Tony encouraged. “Tell me where you want it. I wanna hear you say it, baby.”

Peter was shaking his head, sweat damp hair sticking to his face.

It felt so good… but in that moment, Peter realized he wanted something more.

“T-Tony…” Peter breathed. He reached beneath him, his fingers sliding over his taut stomach. He ached between his legs, feeling a need that wanted to be satisfied.

He still avoided touching that place. Instead he reached for Tony, fingers touching where their bodies met.

“P-Please…” he mumbled into the pillow.

Realizing something was different, that Peter wanted something different, Tony carefully withdrew️. He let the boy touch his wet cock, holding his breath when he realized Peter was leading his cock further down.

“You sure, baby?” Tony breathed, needing that confirmation.

“…Please, daddy… want it here…” Peter murmured. He got back on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder with dark hooded eyes. “Fuck me there… please, daddy…?”

Tony didn’t need to ask if he was a virgin there. With as much gentleness as he showed when he was opening up Peter’s ass, Tony carefully pushed into Peter’s virgin hole.

Peter gasped when he felt the sting of pain. Tears stung his eyes but he was happy. All he could feel was how gentle and loving Tony was being with him. The older man waited for Peter to adjust and once the pain ebbed away, the younger boy found he was insatiable.

Soon, they were going just as hard and fast as they’d been earlier. Every thrust into his wet hole had Peter gasping. It felt even better when Tony pulled him up onto his knees, the older man wrapping his arms around his body.

“Fuck… fuck…” Tony was gasping into his ear. “Thank you, baby… thank you for giving this to me…”

“Daddy…” was the only thing Peter could moan, lost in the pleasure. He was so wet… he could hear the slick, wet sounds of Tony’s cock thrusting in and out of him.

“Still want daddy’s load, baby?” Tony groaned. “I’ll pull out… if you want me to..”

Peter just groaned, clutching the older man’s hip.

“Nonono…” Peter cried out. “Cum inside, please, cum inside me … wanna be full of your cum…”

“Fuck… Ugh, okay, okay, baby…” Tony gasped, “God… You feel so good, baby boy… gonna fill you up like you want… gonna breed up my sexy boy…”

“Yes, yes…” Peter groaned. “Breed me, daddy… Want it so bad…”

He could feel Tony’s cock shove in deep, could feel it twitching as Tony finally lost control.

The surge of heat inside his body had Peter crying out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Tony’s cock hit that sensitive spot inside him… Peter felt so full and he felt a satisfaction that was bone deep. They kissed in the aftermath, Peter’s hand cradling Tony’s cheek as their lips brushed together. He could feel wetness slicking his though, but all it did was make him shiver, knowing that it was Tony’s cum leaking out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
